


Blue Eyes. Bronze Curls.

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Drabbles [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is so in love with Simon, Carry On Countdown 2019, It hurts in the best possible way :'), M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, prompt: dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: “And when I felt myself slipping too far, I held on to the one thing I’m always sure of—Blue eyes.Bronze curls.”-Baz Pitch, Carry On---The dreams Baz had when he was kidnapped by the numpties.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Blue Eyes. Bronze Curls.

**BAZ**

I'm falling.

There's nothing around me but darkness. I can't see anything here, it's just an endless void. But there's no air rushing past me as I fall. There's only nothingness. It's almost like I'm floating down but there's a fierce tug around me that tells me I'm most certainly falling. It's almost like I'm being sucked into something deadly and monstrous.

My stomach feels so queasy, I could throw up. My head's spinning wildly and I'm desperately trying to hold on to something. I can feel my arms scrambling around in the thin air, searching for a ledge in a futile attempt to stop myself. Anything will work. I'm just trying to stop this fall into a bottomless pit, slow it a bit if not anything else. I'm afraid of what will happen when I hit the ground. I'll completely break apart. I'd be crushed to pieces.

_Hold on. Hold on. Hold on._

On what?

And _why_?

Why should I hold on, even? Why shouldn't I let myself just hit the ground and get broken? Why shouldn't I just let this misery end? Is there something even worth all this suffering? Is there someone worth holding on for? 

There must be.

Something. Anything. _Anyone_.

Someone.

_Him_.

Then I am floating, actually floating this time. There's no tug in my stomach now making me feel sick, my head's no longer spinning. I'm calmly going down, down, _down_. 

Till I settle into something. Somewhere. In someone's arms. It's _him_. I know it's him. I can detect his faint smell of hospital soap, butter, smoke and cinnamon. I can see and feel his golden aura, a blanket of warmth and comfort.

_Simon Snow._

Simon Snow is holding me in his strong arms and there's light everywhere, killing the tendrils of darkness around me. He's bright and benevolent as the sun, bursting with life. He's bright and pure and true. _He's Simon Snow._

I can count the moles on his cheeks, I can trace the freckles on his face with my eyes. Lips curved up in a fond, gentle smile.

I know what I'm holding on to. I know the reason why I'm holding on as well.

_Blue eyes._

_Bronze curls._

The fact that Simon Snow is the most powerful magician alive. That nothing can hurt him, not even me.

That Simon Snow is _alive_.

And I'm hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
